1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to file management apparatuses, and more particularly to processing of metadata for managing files.
2. Related Art
The storage capacity of computer-related devices is increasing every year, and each user owns a significant number of files. Metadata is helpful in searching for a desired file from among many files. In particular, metadata is useful in managing image files and audio files that cannot be detected by text search for searching for files containing specific contents.
On the other hand, it is bothersome to enter metadata for individual files, and hence the actual use of metadata in searching for image files and audio files is limited to automatically-set metadata, such as file creation time and date, file creator, and the like. In the case of electronic apparatuses that have difficulty in entering text, the user cannot manage files by entering metadata. An exemplary apparatus is described in JP-A-2004-171053.